


Batfam and the Outlaws art by Mia

by JasonToddOnLofter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Art, Batkids Age Reversal, Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddOnLofter/pseuds/JasonToddOnLofter
Summary: This is a collection of art completed by the fan artist Mia, who's themes mainly focus on Batfamily and RHaTO group bonding.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Royjay

**Author's Note:**

> The art will be grouped according to theme under each chapter. Art will update regularly as well as the tags, if there is any additional warnings they will be issued in the beginning notes.  
> This artist accepts requests! So feel free to submit one in the comments if you wish to, we will translate all your requests for the artist and bring back her feedbacks if there is any.  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: "Jaybird she’s SO cute, can we keep her?“
> 
> I was going to say that they’re leaving the supermarket and bumping into the kitty, but it just doesn’t seem like having anything to do with leaving the supermarket…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Mia](https://nichengshishenme241.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	2. Timjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: Adult Timmy and little Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Mia](https://nichengshishenme241.lofter.com/) is open for requests.


	3. Dickjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By artist: An out-of-character mini-game(?) Tightassman slapping butt(???) And a strong Nightwingwing (????)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The artist [Mia](https://nichengshishenme241.lofter.com/) is open for requests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collective account with the artists' exclusive permission to post their work, you may find us on tumblr at [JasonToddonLofter](https://jasontoddonlofter.tumblr.com/)  
> All the works are explicitly authorized to this account so please do not post it anywhere else.


End file.
